Talk:Shalltear Bloodfallen VS Rachel Alucard/@comment-32424101-20170629000028
Vampire vs Vampire- i know both characters well, Blazblue is actually a 2d game and I know pretty damn well how these two gothic loli's powers works. Also did research, I didn't rely entirely on the anime or the game, tell me what you guys think. (Respect XD) ' Shalltear Bloodfallen' (Physical Damage) - is considered to be the strongest out of all the floor guardians in Nazarick, excluding Gargantua. She has the highest overall stats among them, and her life sustain abilities allow her to easily outlast any one of them in single combat. Her class build also makes her extremely effective against magic casters. However, how much resistance she has against spells depends on the strength of the one casting them. Abilities-tons of active skills (28), most skills are to summon familiars, wall of stone for defense, lifesteal to regain HP, and her ultimate, (Einherjar) creates another Shalltear which can't use skills but has the same stats though she can't use all of it in one battle because of her lack of MP. *'Animate Dead': Creates a low level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire. *'Blood Armament': ??? *'Blood Pool': Allows Shalltear to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of MP. *'Brilliant Radiance': Offensive spell, purifying the target with holy light. *'Mystic Eyes of Charms': It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. It works on members of the same sex, not just the opposite. *'Einherjar': Shalltear's trump card. Creates a construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can´t use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same. *'Force Explosion': Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. *'Force Sanctuary': Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. *'Gate': Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. *'Greater Lethal': Injects negative-type energy into a target. Can be used to heal Undeads. *'Greater Teleportation': Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. *'Implosion': 10th tier magic. Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. *'Invisibility': Makes the caster invisible. *'Magic Destruction': Destroys an object made by magic. *'Mana Essence': Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. *'Mass Hold Species ': Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. *'Mist form': Changes the user's body into astral type, nullifying all enemy attacks. *'Negative Impact Shield': Sends a dark red shockwave around the user. Can be used both as an offensive and defensive spell. Can be used two times a day. *'Purifying Javelin': Holy-based ranged attack. Inflicts a curse on the target when it hits. Spend extra MP to make it undodgeable. Can be used three times a day. *'Regeneration': Provides slow healing over time. *'Raise Kin': Summon numerous monsters. *'Silence': Negates sound in an area. *'Summon Household': Allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as vampire bats, rats, wolves, etc. *'Summon Monsters 10th Tier': 10th tier magic; summon a high tier monster. *'Time Accelerator': Increase the speed but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. *'Time Reverse': Negate the damage caused by a single attack. Can be used three times a day. *'Vermilion Nova': Attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. *'Wall of Stone': Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. -passive is Blood Frenzy, the more she takes damage, the stronger she gets but she loses control of her mind, more like blood rage. Main Equipment - Spuit Lance 'is a divine class item given by her creator, Peroroncino. It has a lifesteal and critical damage effect. '- 'her '''Armor '''a Legendary class item. It's a full body armor and the only excess is the helmet which she can see. '- 'She has a '''world Item '(stronger than world items) idk the name since it wasn't given. Ainz gave this item to her so she can be protected from the effects of world item users. '''Pros/Strengths *Attack effectiveness *Supersonic speed (faster than Albedo I think) *Durability level; her regen and lifesteal makes her hard to kill *Physically tireless *Extended melee ranged, several hundreds of meters with magic Cons/Weaknesses*Combat smart, but fairly easily fooled *Using Blood Frenzy she will slowly lose control of her mind *Can only resurrect once *Short on MP can't use all of her skills ' Rachel Alucard' (Magic Caster) - considered to be one of the most powerful individuals of Blazblue, mastered the art or sorcery, '''traveling through time to prevent the time loop from happening (Blazblue Calamity Trigger) yet she couldn't do anything because she was a Bystander before (more like an observer). '''Abilities - direct combat; she is shown having control of wind and lightning, creates portals and can teleport herself or anyone who is close to her, she usually depends on her familiars to fight for her especially Nago and Gii. She can also turn her clothes into''' weapons''' such as forks, knives, and swords. Her heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin known as Tsukuyomi (has tremendous defensive capabilities, also known as the “absolute defense”) which is pretty op af. Her Drive (skill) is known as Silpheed which she controls the element of wind by affecting all, herself or projectiles to alter the flow of battle. Her Overdrive (buff) is Elfried, which speeds up the regeneration of her Silpheed gauge. Rachel also has the ability Slave Red, which allows her to take control of any being she desires. She is op af but in the Blazeblue Continuum Shift Story, she lost much of her overwhelming power after forsaking her status as a Bystander. However, she still retains the ability to fight. *'Elements':' '(Wind, Lightning, etc.) *'Teleport/Portals': teleport herself and anyone near her, also creates portals (distance is infinite) *'Familiars': Uses Nago and Gii to do the damage and also uses them as a defense. *'Sankishin '(Tsukuyomi): known as "absolute defense," deflects burst damages but takes time to cast it. *'Silpheed': controls wind; ability to fly. *'Slave Red': ability to control any being. '- '''she has a buff ability known as '''Elfried' which speeds up regeneration of her Silpheed gauge.Main Equipment - Nago is Rachel’s black, transmogrifying cat. He is often seen in umbrella form, but he can also morph into (and be used as) either a Lobelia (bat lance), a cannon, or a chair. - Gii '''is Rachel’s stout red bat familiar. He is used in some of Rachel’s attacks, where he transforms into some form of drill Rachel sits upon, but mostly he's Rachel's play toy which she enjoys beating him lol. - her '''Clothes which can turn into weapons. ' Pros/Strengths' *Great control over neutral; excellent zoning tools *Very good pressure and lockdown *Very strong okizeme (combo) *Excellent anti-air options *Very fast momentum Cons/Weaknesses *Poor defensive options when knocked down/cornered *Extremely reliant on wind *Thrives on momentum *Strong Spells tend to have long cast time What do you guys think? XD